


just a fantasy

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Play, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Written for the MCU Bingo.Loki kinda wants Steve to have sex with him while he's sleeping. Initially, Steve is reluctant, but he sees the light.Readable as a standalone piece, in the vague future of BTJ.





	just a fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "sleepy or exhausted" square on the Steve Rogers/Loki Laufeyson line of my bingo card! 
> 
>  

_“It’s a rather arousing thought, if I’m to be entirely honest,” Loki murmurs, softly. His breath is cool against the shell of Steve’s ear, so cool that Steve thinks for a second he could be back in the ice again, and Steve swallows, tightly. “The idea of it… Me fast asleep, deep in the depths of unconsciousness, and you, you simply taking what you want, what you are owed.”_

_“Is that right?” Steve asks, and he’s surprised by the sudden huskiness of his own voice. Loki’s tongue flicks cool against the shell of Steve’s ear, and Steve hisses out a sound, leaning back against Loki’s palms where they settle on his shoulders._

_“Oh, yes,” Loki says. “Oh, yes. I’ve done such ills in the world, and the thought of taking back from me, taking your pleasure from my body where I can neither confirm nor deny it is yours, use me as a **thing**. I owe it to you, don’t I?” _

_“You don’t owe anybody anything,” Steve says. He is surprised by the sternness in his own tone, the fierceness. “Your body is yours, not mine.”_

_“It’s just a fantasy,” Loki murmurs, his voice slightly defensive, and his hands come away from Steve’s shoulders. “Do forgive me if I insulted your delicate sensibilities. You needn’t take every sexual desire of mine for some emotional confession I intend not.”_

Steve watches Loki sleeping. He’d nearly worked himself to exhaustion the night before, healing heroes and civilians alike, and now it’s over, it’s all over, but… God. Steve’s never _seen_ Loki so tired.

And yet…

_“Would you really want me to?” Steve asks, weeks later. “Would you really want me to… While you were sleeping?” Loki turns away from the circuit board he’d been deconstructing, his eyebrows raising._

_“Well, I’d be in no position to complain.”_

_“Loki,” Steve says, lowly. “Come on, take me seriously.” Loki stares at him, a soldering iron in one hand, and he delicately turns the pen off, setting it down on the desk._

_“I can’t imagine anything I should like more than to wake with you buried inside me.”_

_“Really? World peace, unlimited power, unlimited wishes… You pick me slipping into you while you’re unconscious and you can’t actually say yes or no?” Loki laughs._

_“Every time,” he says. Steve’s heart begins to speed up a little in his chest._

Loki is sprawled out on the bed, his fingers fisted in the pillow, his head pressed right into it – and Steve’s felt that pillow, the thing is made of stiff foam and it’s like a damned _rock._ Loki had gotten too hot in the night – Christ knows he hates the New York summers – and thrown off the sheets, so that they’re now tangled around his ankles. Loki’s skin is marble-white and pale, and Steve reaches out, slowly. His palm slides featherlight over Loki’s left thigh, and then dips between them.

In his sleep, Loki grunts quietly, and he shifts his position: his legs fall open, and Steve can see his cock, soft and small in his sleep, rest against his thigh. Steve drags his fingers over it, just gently, as gently as he can—

Loki lets out another soft sound, barely a whisper of a moan, and Steve bites down on his lip. Guilt coils within him – Christ, all those lessons about consent, all those discussions about Loki’s self-esteem and how to set his boundaries, and here they are. Steve’s playing with Loki’s cock and the guy isn’t even _awake_.

Steve’s fingers dip a little lower, and he plays slowly over Loki’s lips, feeling the cool, soft flesh, so yielding compared to the rest of Loki’s body, so easy and open. Steve’s fingers dip, and yeah. There he is. Steve’s fingers press against Loki’s entrance, and he can feel the way he’s slightly wet.

Steve swallows. God, no, no. Does it really matter that Loki’s said to him that he wants this? If he can’t say no in the moment? And yet— Christ. Loki’s hips tilt into Steve’s fingers, and there’s something heady about this feeling, something that makes Steve’s blood _sing_ with the power of it, the excitement—

How can be turned on by this?

He circles his finger over the wet ring of muscle, feels his hips tilt slightly into the touch as Steve plays over the curve of his inner lips, plays over the sensitive skin on the outside of his hole. More wetness gathers, clinging to Steve’s fingers like dew on grass, and he just can’t _resist_.

He presses two fingers in all at once, feeling Loki tight around his knuckles, wet and _wanting_ , and a low moan begins in Loki’s throat, his fingers tightening on the pillow. Usually he’s just a light sleeper, but he’s so exhausted after last night that he’s just out for the count, completely out if it…

Loki clenches around him, and his thighs shift open a little wider, inviting Steve in, _begging_ him wordlessly and desperately. Steve begins to rock his fingers within him, crooking them slightly as he does so, playing over the spongey flesh on the roof of the entrance there, feeling the flesh _engorge_ with blood, feeling him get so wet he’s dripping.

“I want to taste,” Steve murmurs, and he shifts, carefully insinuating himself between Loki’s legs. Dipping down, he drags his tongue slowly over Loki’s cock. It’s fully hard now, and God, it’s… Steve loves Loki’s cock, no matter how nervous he is about it. It’s just… Mouth-sized. Easily mouth-sized, slender and short, and sure, Loki can make it bigger if he feels like it – Loki can do anything with his body if he feels like it – but like this? Steve loves it. Dragging his tongue up the length of it, his tongue dipping into the little slit at the head, he feels Loki gasp in his sleep, feels him twitch under Steve’s attention, and yeah, yeah, yeah—

Steve drags his tongue through the slick gathering there, dipping his tongue just inside and feeling how cold it is, how thick the wetness is compared to how it would be on a human, and Loki’s breathing is beginning to get faster. His hands on Loki’s thighs, pressing against the hard skin, Steve can feel his heartbeat speeding up too, and this is…

Yeah.

Dawn is breaking, light shining in through the windows – Loki refuses to sleep with the blinds closed – and Steve shifts forward, slides himself out of his pyjama pants and lines himself up. He pushes Loki’s thighs apart, feels him give way so _easily_ , he’s so damned pliant, and slides home.

Loki groans, and for the first time, his eyes flutter open. He’s barely conscious, still in the sleepy throes of almost-awake-but-not-quite, and he mumbles something incomprehensible, but Steve can tell it’s said in a Jötunn language because frost forms on his lips as he says it.

Steve can feel the icy-cold clench of Loki around him, so cold that it shouldn’t feel good, shouldn’t be so damned _hot_ , but Steve is careful, so careful: he gently puts his hands under Loki’s knees, pushing them up against his chest, and he draws himself out. Loki’s snack-sized, Steve… Steve, yeah, the serum did a number on him, and he’s pretty well-proportioned, pretty—

Pretty big. Big enough that he can feel Loki _stretched_ around him, feel the desperate shift of his muscles. “Loki,” he murmurs. “Loki… Hey, hey, Loki, wake up.” Loki mumbles something else, this time in something _like_ English, and he opens his eyes fully.

“Mmm, I’m— Steven, I’m most fatigued, I—” Steve slams his hips forward, and Loki moans, arching his back, his exhausted limbs pressing up and into Steve’s touch, and it’s _incredible_. Steve sets up a hard pace, thrusting his hips at speed, and Loki is letting out the most debauched sounds Steve’s ever heard, choking on every moan, pinned uselessly against his own chest, and Loki’s tired eyes are brightly blue, his lips parted. Steve’s fingers dig harder where they grip at the backs of his knees, and Loki is _whining_ , clenching so tightly around Steve it’s actually _hard_ to drag his hips back, and yeah, this…

Why hadn’t he done this months ago?

Loki’s eyes are wide and still thick with sleep, his lips shining with spit, and his hair is messy around his face, strands flying all over the place. Steve shifts his position slightly, just to make sure his cock really drags over roof of Loki’s channel, and oh, that’s a _good_ noise, a high keen as Loki goes boneless underneath him. “This what you wanted?” he asks as Loki comes, spattering against his own belly, and Loki whimpers, pressing his face hard into the foam of his pillow. “This what you wanted to wake up to? Me cleaving you open, huh? Me breaking you apart?”

“Yes,” he whispers, breathlessly.

“What’s that?” Steve snaps his hips so forcefully he’s certain Loki will bruise, and Loki’s breath hitches. “Can’t hear you. What’s the point of that silver tongue of yours if a little sex freezes it up?”

“It’s not _frozen_ ,” Loki gasps out between thrusts. “I’m still half-asleep.”

“Allow me to wake you up,” Steve says, and he wraps his hand around Loki’s cock. It’s oversensitive and half-soft, and Loki nearly _screams_ , and now his hands do move: one of them grips Steve by the throat, the other one gripping tightly at the sheets beneath him, so tightly they _rip_ , and Steve laughs. “What, too much?”

“Little bit,” Loki admits, and Steve lets him go. “Are you going to spend like this? Fucking me awake like I’m some sort of plaything?”

“Probably,” Steve says. “It’d be a bit of a waste if I didn’t come, right?” Loki laughs, and the _things_ that does to Steve’s cock, the way it makes him clench— “Shit,” he mutters. “I’m gonna—”

“Come _on_ ,” Loki purrs, thumb playing over Steve’s jaw, his grip tightening just a little – not even enough to restrict his breathing, just enough to make him _feel_ it. Steve feels his balls draw up, feels his cock jerk and _pulse_ , and he thrusts through it, feels the heat of Loki’s walls as Steve’s come settles inside him, and Loki squirms and writhes under him, his teeth gritted and breathless noises escaping from between his teeth. When Steve finishes, he lets go of Loki’s legs, let him slowly set his feet down against the mattress.

Both of them are breathing heavily, and the hand around Steve’s throat moves to cup his cheek. Loki is staring up at him, his jaw slack. “Did you like it?” he asks, softly. “I know you were— You were reluctant, before.”

“It was pretty good,” Steve admits. “How did it meet your expectations?”

“Oh, far exceeded,” Loki says, and he laughs, quietly. “I really ought wash.”

“Nah,” Steve murmurs, and he carefully draws himself out of Loki, hearing his grunt of loss, and he pushes the other man across the bed, away from the wet patch. “Go back to sleep.”

“Really? With your spend still hot inside me?”

“Why not? You slept through my _tongue_ inside you.”

“Did I indeed?” Loki reaches for him, and Steve drops forward, pulling up his sleep pants as he slots himself against Loki’s chest. Loki’s hands wrap around his belly, pulling him closer, and he feels Loki’s lips drag against his shoulder. “Keep me warm, then.”

“You’re plenty warm,” Steve says, even though Loki is chilling his skin _gloriously_ compared to the humid air, and he closes his eyes. He doesn’t sleep himself, but within minutes Loki is completely out of it again, and Steve can’t help but smile. No waking him up again today, Steve thinks, but maybe… Maybe some time next week.


End file.
